


nsfw roadrat week collection

by limechips



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roadhog, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roadrat Week, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limechips/pseuds/limechips
Summary: Collection of NSFW one-shots for nsfw roadrat week!This collection is still a work in progress, I'm just posting chapters as I finish them even though RR week is already over haha...!





	1. Gently

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic literally ever... I hope you like it! I wanna get better so I'm writing pieces for NSFW Roadrat week this week! Comments and crit are welcome but please go a little easy on me, I'm a baby haha ;v;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a nice morning together

Warm rays of morning sunlight filtered through broken blinds, casting bands of light across the bed. Junkrat's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness. His head shot up instinctively to check for danger and was relieved when he saw that nothing out of place. The traps he had set the night before were left untripped. The only noises he heard were birds singing outside and the soft, muffled snores of Roadhog next to him. The younger junker let out a small, contented sigh and laid back down.

As loud and talkative as he was, Junkrat enjoyed these quiet mornings the most. He cherished the gentle warmth of the sun and the sound of the world as it woke up around him. He grounded himself in the slow, rhythmic breathing and the almost imperceptible rise and fall of the other man’s chest. 

It made his heart flutter to catch Roadhog asleep. There was something exciting about watching someone as dangerous as Roadhog rest so peacefully. The man could crush a skull just by closing his fist, but he looked so cute and vulnerable when he slept. Junkrat knew it was something only he got to see, and that knowledge always wound up something warm in his chest. 

Sleepy mornings like these made him feel calm and safe, a rare and fleeting feeling for someone who survived in the wastelands of the Outback. As evidenced by the traps set all around their room it was a feeling that Junkrat still hadn’t quite become accustomed to. He would like to though. Someday, he decided. Rat snuggled gently into the other man’s broad, soft chest and closed his eyes.

\--

Junkrat had nearly drifted back to sleep when he heard a soft grunt and felt Roadhog shifting his weight in bed. The younger man rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, then fully stretched his limbs with a loud yawn. Roadhog yawned in unison and put a large arm around him. 

“Did I wake you up? Sorry.” Hog’s voice was low and soft.

“Nuh uh,” came a sleepy reply as Junkrat cuddled deeper under the heavy arm of his partner. He kept his eyes closed, peaceful, his organic hand stroking idly at Hog’s side. A big palm rubbed lazily at his back in return, and he felt Roadhog press a long kiss on his temple. Junkrat smiled and began to pepper the chest in front of him with soft little pecks. 

Roadhog pulled Junkrat closer and moved to gently wedge a knee in between his thighs. The smaller man parted his legs to make room and immediately felt the press of that big knee up against his junk. He wrapped a scrawny leg around Roadhog to brace himself, hand moving down to stroke at the other man’s thigh.

A low grumble of pleasure escaped Hog and patient fingers teased slowly up the bony rib cage of the smaller junker. Soft, heavy breaths escaped his lips as he began to rub at Junkrat’s shoulders, then neck, then head. Thick fingers combed through dense blond hair and every so often teased by pulling hard enough to tilt the smaller man’s head back. 

Eager to reciprocate, Junkrat positioned himself to focus kisses around one of the older man’s nipples. He lapped and suckled across the tender flesh, tongue flicking every so often to tease against the gold ring Hog wore. A few soft, breathy moans escaped him as Rat rubbed his growing erection against the other man’s leg. 

A jolt ran through Roadhog at this sensation and he pulled the blond’s head back to plant a deep, hungry kiss on his narrow jawline. Thick lips teased their way down Junkrat’s neck to plant several wet kisses, punctuated every so often by teasing nips.

Junkrat sucked in a breath through his teeth and let out a low groan as he began to grind in earnest against the other man’s knee. His member ached against the taut fabric of his pants. Junkrat decided to focus on palming the bulge in Roadhog’s underwear to distract from his own. Hog would take care of him soon enough anyway, he reckoned.

With a slow, deliberate rhythm, Roadhog rocked into Rat’s small hand and kissed a trail back up the thin, freckled neck before poking his tongue into Junkrat’s mouth. 

The kiss was deep but tender, and Junkrat let himself melt into the sensation. He rubbed slow circles against the tip of Roadhog’s shaft and felt a bit of precum wet his hand through the thin underwear.

Roadhohog nibbled at Junkrat’s lower lip and moaned into him at the touch. He felt himself nearing the edge too quickly and lifted Junkrat’s hand away from his own crotch before reaching down to undo the younger man’s pants. After a bit of fumbling he tugged them down, Rat’s underwear coming down along with them. 

Junkrat’s cock bounced hard against him, already fully erect. Hog pulled back and began to plant careful, teasing kisses and nips along Rat’s neck and collar bone. He propped himself up on one arm and pushed the younger man over onto his back. Roadhog centered himself over Rat and resumed trailing kisses down his thin, muscular torso. 

He scooted down as he licked and suckled at the pale, freckled skin of his partner and slid large, calloused hands down Junkrat’s sides until he was cupping his hips.

A timid gasp escaped Junkrat’s lips and Hog looked up at him, his hot breath cascading only inches away from the younger man’s groin. Junkrat smiled, eyes half-lidded and looked at his partner with adoration. “Roadie...” In a gesture of consent, Rat opened his thighs and lifted his pelvis, then laced flesh fingers through the other man’s silver-white hair. Roadhog licked and teased at Junkrat’s thighs and chuckled when the younger man squirmed and bucked at the touch. 

Roadhog licked his lips and placed a heavy palm on each of Rat’s small thighs, then lowered his mouth just above the tip of Rat’s shaft.  
“You’re all mine today,” he whispered, and without warning ran his thick tongue up Rat’s entire length before sliding the head into his mouth. 

Junkrat let out a muffled shriek and tightened his grip on Hog’s hair. The larger man worked his tongue expertly around Rat’s shaft and used one hand to gently pull back the foreskin, exposing his sensitive tip. 

Roadhog suckled and licked, delighted by the squirms he got from Junkrat. With a hum he took the entire length into his mouth and began to rhythmically bob his head up and down, working his tongue dutifully with every move. Rat’s small frame jerked and arched with every hot breath and flick of tongue against his sensitive skin. He could feel his heart race in his chest, his whole body arrested with pleasure. 

Hog reached down to press a finger teasingly against Junkrat’s hole and the younger junker let out an embarrassed whine. With his other hand Roadhog reached down and began to pump his own girth with long, heavy strokes. He brushed a large thumb against the tip of his member and groaned around Junkrat as his mouth continued to work.

Junkrat’s breath grew frantic and desperate, and he panted heavily as his body shuddered. Roadhog teased and bobbed faster, the round head of Rat's shaft pounding against the roof of his mouth. 

“H-Hoggie..!” Junkrat’s body completely froze and a strained gasp escaped him. He shuddered as the heat that had built up in him was released into Roadhog’s mouth.

The other man slowed his pace and milked Junkrat completely before swallowing everything he had taken. Hog continued to stroke his own erection and moved up to place hungry, eager kisses on Junkrat’s tummy.

The smaller junker collapsed into a bliss-filled haze and gently traced his thin fingers along the the rough, stubbled cheek of his partner, who looked up at him. He stuck his fingers in Hog’s now-empty mouth and the larger man aggressively sucked and licked between them as he pumped himself with increasing speed. 

“Yer hungry, ain’tcha piggy” Junkrat whispered as he cast a dreamy gaze down at his partner. 

Roadhog let out a soft whine when Rat’s thin fingers aggressively shoved deeper into his mouth. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and strings of drool trailed down his chin. He moaned around Junkrat, high pitched and desperate. Hog could feel the heat welling up inside of him, large hand gripped tightly around his girth and working furiously now. He was close.

All it took was eye contact with Junkrat and every muscle in Roadhog’s body tensed and slowly uncoiled as bursts of hot cum shot into his closed palm.

Junkrat watched, breathless and smiling as Roadhog immediately got up to wash the mess off his hand. He listened contently to the sound of running water and the sound of footsteps, then Roadhog came back to lie next to him.

They were both panting softly and glistened with sweat, the glow of their skin enhanced by the warm sun shining through the blinds. Junkrat closed his eyes and laid against Roadhog’s chest, a peaceful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The silence wrapped around them, calm and comforting. The sound of slow, rhythmic breathing lulled Junkrat back to sleep almost instantly and Hog followed soon after. 

Quiet mornings really were the best.


	2. Roughly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the stress and politics of being royalty are too much to bear. Jamie needs someone to take care of him once in awhile, and his knight Mako is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was "roughly".
> 
> I'm absolutely in love with "My Kingdom For A Pig" by thefuckistevvs [[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9083296/chapters/20654530)] and wanted to write a little one-shot featuring their Prince/Bodyguard AU Jamie/Mako ;w;
> 
> Hopefully they aren't too far off the mark, haha. Enjoy!

“Mako..”

Jamison’s breath was ragged and forced. His head was spinning and his vision blurred a little more every time he blinked. One huge hand wrapped tightly around his throat and kept him pinned to the bed as another restrained his hands above his head, pressing them forcefully into the soft mattress. Tears streamed from his eyes and drool pooled in the corners of his mouth, but he was smiling.

This was just how he liked it. 

As the prince, Jamison was supposed to be graceful, respected, and innocent. He was expected to maintain a spotless public image for the sake of family and politics. Jamison cared about the common folk and worked hard to be someone the people in his father’s kingdom could rely on. But sometimes the stress of it all was too much. Sometimes the prince needed someone else to be in control for awhile. He needed someone to take care of _him_. That’s where Mako came in.

Mako had been Jamison’s personal bodyguard for the past several months and had truly gone above and beyond in his duties, having saved the prince’s life more times than Jamison felt he deserved. The man was a beast. His large, sturdy frame dwarfed even that of the tall, gangly prince and he was quite a bit older as well. Truth be told, the prince admired Mako. He was strong, he was kind, intelligent… and of course he was damn gorgeous as well. In the beginning Jamison had felt burdened and insulted at the idea of having a glorified babysitter, but their rocky relationship had since blossomed into a sweet romance. It was completely forbidden, of course. Both men were fully aware that if anyone caught Mako fucking the prince he would be exhiled without question, and that was the absolute best case scenario. However, the secrecy of their intimate affairs only served to fuel their desire for each other further. It had become a game to sneak into an empty room to kiss, or grope each other in the garden. But lately it had become increasingly difficult to find time where they could be alone.

The prince bit into his bottom lip as the hand on his throat released its grip and traveled down to the buttons of his trousers. A practiced hand quickly undid them and tugged them down, and Jamison was flipped effortlessly onto his stomach. Before he could react, a low growl from Mako sent a jolt down his spine.

“Tell me, little prince. Who do you belong to?” Mako breathed out as he pinned the younger man against the mattress with his own weight. Jamison sucked in a sharp breath and after a moment of silence, felt Mako lean in closer, hot breath tickling the prince’s flushed ears. Mako growled softly through clenched teeth. “Who do you belong to, Jamie?” he demanded again, and this time the prince whined in response. Jamison felt sharp teeth graze his earlobe and finally managed to find his words.

“I’m yours, Mako. I belong to you.”

As soon as he spoke, Mako sunk his teeth into the prince’s shoulder and used an arm to spread the young man’s legs apart. Jamison whimpered and closed his eyes, thin fingers grasped tightly at handfuls of silken sheets. He reveled in the feeling of being completely overpowered by his bodyguard. The larger man rubbed and squeezed at the prince’s subtle curves as he impatiently sucked and kissed his way down Jamison’s sweaty back. He nipped playfully at the prince’s ass cheeks and placed a large hand on each one, spreading them apart.

Jamison gasped in surprise and squirmed, but with his lower half completely pinned, was unable to protest. Not that he wanted to, of course. He felt the hot, sticky breath of his companion on his bare skin as Mako took in long, deep breaths between gentle bites. Jamison was desperate for the sensation he knew was coming, and his stomach twisted in hot knots just at the thought. He reached a timid hand down to palm at his own erection but received a heavy slap on the ass from his partner. He was about to try again when a warm, wet sensation pressed inside him. Shivers ran through his entire body as he bucked against the sensation. Strong hands held his hips firmly in place as Mako's tongue continued its work. The prince immediately collapsed into a panting mess on the downy mattress cover. 

“That’s right, you belong to me.” Mako hummed, his thick tongue exploring the prince’s perineum in long, teasing strokes. 

Jamison’s head was already spinning with lust, clear fluid leaked from him and soaked into the fancy embroidered sheets of his royal bed. The larger man slid one large, calloused hand to Jamison’s member, completely engulfing it, and began to pump slowly and rhythmically as he ate him out. Jamison rocked his hips erratically, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of sensations, and buried his face into the blankets to stifle his moaning. “Mako I’m--!”

Before Jamie could finish, Mako pulled his face away from the prince’s ass and let go of his cock. With one muscular arm the knight flipped the young man unceremoniously onto his back again. Jamie was on the edge, his skin was flushed and his body quivered, his insides felt like a bowstring pulled taut. He panted and leaked, ready to cum at Mako’s next touch, but the larger man just smirked. Mako wasn’t finished with him yet. 

Mako scooted into a sitting position and rested his back against the mound of pillows piled against the ornate wooden headboard. He sat slightly reclined and gently palmed at the bulge in his pants as he watched the prince collect himself after being suddenly denied. He was beautiful, Mako thought. He smiled at the sight of Jamison’s delicate frame quivering on the bed, pale freckled skin flushed with lust… it made Mako feel powerful to know it was because of him. He was Jamie’s knight--no, The Royal Prince’s bodyguard--but when they were alone like this, Jamison was _his_. 

“C’mere.” Mako’s voice was softer now but still commanded the younger man’s attention, and when they made eye contact Mako smirked. The prince lifted himself up and weakly crawled over to lay on his lover’s belly. The two men shared a soft, deep kiss, the kind they only had time for when they were truly alone. Way better than quick pecks in the pantry. Jamie smiled at the thought.

Eventually Mako broke the kiss when he started to nibble at Jamie’s lips. One large hand ran gentle strokes through the prince’s thick, blond hair, thumb softly grazing over the bony features of Jamie’s face. Mako pressed his plump lips against the prince’s forehead, then tenderly pulled the young man’s head back with the hand tangled in his hair. A smile crossed Jamison’s flushed face and he cast a loving gaze toward Mako through half-lidded eyes. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and small, trembling breaths slipped out of him. The larger man kissed at Jamie’s neck hungrily, careful not to leave any suspicious marks above the prince’s shoulders.

The hand on Jamison’s head began to push ever-so-slightly downward and the young man complied with the silent order it gave. He scooted obediently down his partner’s body until his head was near the other’s groin. Mako had been working himself for several minutes now, and the tent in his pants seemed as if it threatened to burst. Jamison’s thin hands rubbed at the massive bulge in front of him, in quiet awe. His breathing quickened as lust bubbled up in him again and he pawed greedily at the waistband of Mako’s pants. 

The older man grunted & pushed Jamie’s small hands away, then with slow, deliberate movements began to unclasp his belt. One by one Mako undid the buttons, his member throbbed and ached to be free. Jamie licked his lips over and over again. It was rare he got to see Mako completely naked like this, and he felt an insatiable, lustful hunger for the man's body. The prince’s focus flitted between Mako’s eyes and the display in front of him as he eagerly awaited the treat he was about to receive. The instant the pants were fully undone Jamie yanked them down and pressed his face against the hot bulge in his bodyguard’s underwear. He deeply, greedily inhaled Mako’s musky scent and felt a heavy hand return to pet his head. Jamie looked up at Mako who let out a soft moan and nodded. 

“You’ve been a good little prince,” Mako crooned, “you deserve a reward.” 

The prince let out a high pitched gasp and bit his lower lip as he wrapped his fingers around the band of Mako’s underwear. Uncovering his partner’s massive girth was a thrill he never got tired of. All the expensive, exotic gifts he had unwrapped in his life didn't even hold a candle to the way he felt when Mako let him do this. It made Jamison proud to know Mako was this way because of him, only he got to see this powerhouse of a man stripped naked and glistening with sweat. Jamie kissed at the warm bulge again, then began to pull the band down slowly and with great care, purposely letting the anticipation build up inside his chest and groin.

Finally, with a soft slap against Jamie’s chin, Mako’s fully erect member burst into the open air and the larger man let out a relieved groan. A molten heat pulsed through his body at the sight and Jamie wasted no time wrapping his hands around the thick shaft. Even with both hands he didn’t fully cover the length, a problem easily solved by taking Mako’s wide tip into his mouth.

A pleasured hiss escaped between Mako’s teeth and his hand gripped gently at Jamie’s hair. The younger man began to pump his hands up and down the other’s cock, long tongue teased hungry strokes across the head, which leaked pre cum. Jamison moved both hands to the base of the shaft in order to take a few more inches of Mako into his mouth. His head moved up and down, long tongue working dutifully to massage every inch of his partner. 

"You're doing so good," Mako rumbled. His breathing became faster and heavier. His large hand now gripped the prince’s hair tightly, adding extra push and pull to Jamie’s bobbing motions, and he began to gently rock his pelvis to the same rhythm. Every few seconds the younger man let out soft moans and whimpers around his cock, which drove Mako mad. He was nearing the edge and he wanted Jamison to take _all_ of him. With his free hand Mako grabbed Jamie’s wrists and pulled the small hands away from his shaft, groaning when the young man took the cue and sunk down a little deeper. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

A forceful hand pushed Jamison down completely and held him for a second, which elicited gags and sputters, before letting up slightly. Oily tears welled up in Jamie’s eyes and his nose ran, but he continued with the pace. They had done this before. Jamison had become addicted to the feeling of Mako’s hand forcing him down around his cock, using the prince’s mouth for his own pleasure. Jamie knew he could stop if it became too much, but he was just as desperate to give as Mako was to receive.

He felt the larger man’s muscles tense as Mako neared orgasm. The prince bounced and pumped obediently, rocking his own hips along to the wet sound of saliva and skin. Jamison felt the other man’s body rumble and eagerly swallowed his entire length until lips touched pubes. 

He squeezed his eyes closed. He ignored his body telling him to gag. He wanted all of Mako, and he knew Mako wanted all of him. 

Jamie heard the other man’s breath hitch for a moment before a long, muffled moan left his mouth. The prince felt Mako’s cock throb and twitch against against the back of his throat and wiggled his tongue as hot cum spilled into him. He swallowed the initial load before his gag reflex could kick in, then began to milk the other man with long, slow, movements.

When he became overstimulated, Mako motioned for Jamie to back away, and the young man obliged. Both men were panting softly, and the prince admired the way his bodyguard’s face glowed after an orgasm. He really was a thing of beauty. The knight laid a big hand on his head and the prince leaned into it, letting himself be petted. 

Jamison’s groin suddenly ached with a deep desire, he hadn’t been able to orgasm yet and seeing Mako spent filled him with more energy than before. He turned and sat with his back to his partner, then scooted back to nestle into the larger man’s lap. A deliberately pathetic whimper left him as he squirmed, needy against Mako’s belly.

“What’s wrong, does the spoiled little prince need his bodyguard to get him off?” Mako teased, happy to lavish attention on the needy young man in front of him. His hands delicately traced lines up and down Jamie’s torso, and strong fingers brushed over the prince’s pert, pink nipples. Jamison arched his back and lifted his arms behind him to wrap around Mako’s neck. Jamie whined and tilted his head to the side to display the pale, freckled skin of his neck to Mako the way someone might hold out a cake they want you to taste. Mako took this cue to let out a low growl and kiss, gently at first, at the exposed skin in front of him. As the larger man trailed down from neck to shoulder, the kisses turned into bites.

“Should I help you cum, Jamie?” The prince whined and nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, his pelvis thrusting the air. 

Mako’s voice was a deep, teasing growl, “The naughty prince swallowed me whole like a hungry animal.” Mako bit down hard enough to leave marks on the young man’s shoulder and Jamie began to pant. Mako breathed hot against the man’s skin and smirked, “You even sound like an animal.” He grazed the prince’s ear with sharp teeth then used his tongue to trace a line back down to his shoulder. A tiny gasp left Jamie as Mako slid a hand around toward the prince’s groin. His other hand wrapped around the young man’s neck under his jaw, holding him in place. 

To Jamie, nothing felt better than being restrained, helpless in Mako’s grasp, completely at the mercy of his lover. He swallowed and felt the bob of his adam’s apple against Mako’s palm. The prince’s panting grew stronger and his lean chest heaved with every breath. 

Mako bit Jamie’s shoulder again and cupped his groin in one hand. Jamison bucked into the touch and the hand pulled away as punishment. 

“I know how to deal with animals like you,” Mako rumbled through gritted teeth. The hand around Jamie’s neck applied more pressure.  
“Do you want me teach you, little prince?” Jamie tried to say yes but could only manage to nod and whine. Mako’s other hand returned to wrap around young man’s shaft and the prince fought against every fiber of his being to keep still, lest it withdraw again. He felt the hand around his neck tighten when he moved his hips, but the hand on his cock stayed put this time and began to pump. Mako’s hand engulfed Jamie’s entire length, and increased its speed in tandem with the prince's own frantic panting. Teeth nipped at Jamison's shoulder and he heard low, beastly growls from the large man behind him. Jamison squeezed his eyes shut tight and tears rolled down his cheeks. He could still breathe, but the tight hand around his throat made his dog-like panting sound choked and desperate. Jamie's head spun with lust as his senses were overloaded by the other man; he was Mako's prey.

As the prince’s orgasm drew closer, his breathy panting was peppered with loud, lustful moans. The hand around his neck released suddenly and three large fingers shoved into his open mouth. Jamison gagged and drooled as he panted around the intrusion, his tongue licked and darted eagerly around them. Mako bit hard into the prince’s shoulder and broke the skin, a low, possessive growl rumbling out of him.

Jamison sucked in a sharp breath and his entire body went rigid as a hot sensation flooded through his entire body. Teeth clenched over the fingers in his mouth and his hands groped blindly, seeking purchase on the soft pillows around him. Ropes of thick cum shot up and landed on his bare chest, but the majority of his load ended up in the hand that gripped him. He rocked into Mako’s closed palm and fully rode out his orgasm before collapsing backward into the larger man. He imagined how people would react if they saw him--Prince Jamison--in such a slatternly position. Let them see who I really am, he thought. Something about the idea of it almost roused him again. 

Jamie’s thoughts were interrupted when Mako wrapped his arms around him. The younger man turned to cuddle face-to-face, but remembered a little too late that he was covered in his own fluid. 

“Ah… Sorry, mate.” Jamison tried to get up and clean the other man off, but Mako just chuckled and held him in place. They could worry about cleanup later.

For now, Mako just wanted to lie together like this. It was rare they could spend this kind of intimate time alone together, and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Jamison scritched at the hair on Mako’s chest with his finger tips, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something.

“Mako…?” The larger man ran his fingers gently through Jamie’s hair and let out a soft, curious grunt in response.

“Love ya.” His voice was quiet and even with his eyes closed, Mako could tell Jamie was weepy. He pulled the young man tighter against him and kissed his sweaty head.

“I love you too, little prince. Always will.”


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat experiences lots of nice things for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on my favorite "first time" scenario for these boys so I kinda crammed a bunch of them into one fic, whoops.
> 
> This time I tried to write something with a little more substance, I hope it reads well!
> 
> Thank you pls enjoy ;v;!!
> 
> \--

“Forty-five, forty-six…fifty?” Junkrat’s voice grew louder as he excitedly pawed through the cash spoils of last night’s heist. 

“Heck mate, I ain’t even half done countin’ and we’re already at fifty bundles. I’d guess there’s at least three times that, counted all up. We really landed a big one this time, I’d reckon it’s our biggest yet!” High-pitched cackles echoed off the thin walls of the hotel room as Junkrat unceremoniously shoved big handfuls of cash back into the duffel bag next to him. 

In the past Junkrat had been careful to fully count and equally divide the spoils earned, but lately he felt this level of precaution was unnecessary. Roadhog was originally hired to be Junkrat’s bodyguard; In the Outback, the younger junker had needed someone big and scary to deal with bounty hunters and suits trying to steal his treasure. He was scared of Roadhog back then, but things were different now. They had left the Outback and were now making a name for themselves across Europe. They were partners.

“Partners,” Junkrat hummed to himself and smiled, liking the way the word felt on his tongue. 

Junkrat finished filling the bag and zipped it closed. This was their heftiest cash haul to date and the sight of it just sitting there inconspicuously on the hotel floor made him bark out a thrilled laugh. Roadhog shushed at him from across the room; they were after all still trying to keep a low profile after last night’s robbery, and Junkrat’s shrill laugh had become one of the duo’s calling cards by now.

The younger man obediently quieted down, but a few excited giggles still bubbled out of him. “Ya know what? I think we’re on the road to retirement at this rate, Hoggie!” He picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the clean, white hotel bed. With a long, contented sigh Junkrat plopped himself down, sprawling on his back with one arm tucked behind his head. The other drummed fingers anxiously on his pale stomach.

“Imagine us, mate… A couple of old geezers, livin’ in some kind of fancy old house.” He laughed, ”There’d be a big garage for your bike and you could make me pancakes for breakfast every morning--apron and all--before I go off to my fancy old job.” Junkrat grinned and turned to cast an expectant look at Roadhog, who did not respond. The confidence in his voice wavered as nervousness began to wash over him.

“Or.. I guess, I could be the housewife if that’s more your style? Or we could live in two different houses, or.. ya know… Actually I think you’d have to take your mask off if you wanted to go to work though, but it’s fine, ” He trailed off abruptly, tripping on his own words. Roadhog was several feet away at the room’s one large desk, reading. Not even paying attention. 

He watched as Hog turned another page in the book and idly scratched his bare chest between the open flaps of the button-up shirt he had nabbed from a gift shop earlier. It was a little too small to button, but Junkrat had admired how it looked on him regardless. 

Pouting, Junkrat yanked himself into a sitting position and stared intently at Hog, his brows furrowed, feeling both annoyed and slightly hurt that his words had gone completely ignored. Even a dismissive snort right now would be better than the silent treatment. 

He watched the other man continue reading and felt a petty jealousy creep into him; how could Hog keep reading his dumb book when Junkrat was right there? They had successfully evaded the police and pulled off one of the most high profile heists they’d ever done, and Roadhog was ignoring him read in the corner alone. This was a night for celebration! Why couldn’t Hog understand how he felt? Junkrat was startled out of his own thoughts when Roadhog laughed.

“What makes you think I’d wanna stick around after all this?” 

Roadhog’s voice was low and questioning, and Junkrat felt every word sink into him like a dagger. His mind raced as he processed the question, and a dull panic crept up his spine into his skull. Had he really been wrong all this time, when he assumed Roadhog felt anything but begrudging tolerance toward him? Although Junkrat never openly admitted as much, he had grown to care for the other man. He trusted Roadhog with his life and had made an effort, in his own way, to win Hog’s hard-earned trust. As far as he was concerned, they weren’t just partners anymore. Roadhog was his friend. Had he really misjudged the other man so much after all this time together?

Junkrat watched as Hog gingerly marked his place in the book and set it carefully down on the table. The younger man had never resented a bunch of paper so much before, and if he wasn’t so frustrated he would have laughed at the idea. Junkrat kept his eyes trained on Hog, hoping the other man would say something else. A ‘just kidding’, maybe. Anything. When the words finally came, Junkrat was not ready for them. 

“We need to talk.” Roadhog stated flatly, shifting his weight in the small chair to look at the young junker through the dark lenses in his mask. 

Although Junkrat had never seen his partner’s full face before, he had become pretty good at reading the larger man’s subtle body language. Hog appeared annoyed at being pulled away from his book, and pangs of guilt twisted Rat’s stomach into knots. 

This was it, he thought. Roadhog was going to quit. The only reason the self-proclaimed One Man Apocalypse had agreed to be his bodyguard in the first place was the promise of a fifty-fifty split of all the riches they got their hands on. He knew Roadhog had lived a normal life before the Omnium exploded and had heard him speak wistfully about returning to a quiet life someday. 

After tonight, they really did have enough money to retire and live out the rest of their days comfortably. Junkrat suddenly wished he could set the bag of cash on fire. He’d burn it all if it meant Hog would stick around; all the money in the world wasn’t worth losing his partner.

Rat’s sharp teeth worried at his bottom lip and his mind spun with emotion. He was hurt, and he wanted to lash out; he wanted to say something. Most of all he ached to let Hog know how much he cared before it was too late, but fear stole the words from him. How would Roadhog even react to something like that? 

Junkrat felt a lump catch in his throat and shook his head in a futile attempt to make it disappear. Against his will, hot tears welled up and he blinked them away, lips pursing to keep them from quivering. The heavy knot of guilt and worry in his gut burst into white hot embarrassment and anger as his emotions spiraled. The young junker covered his face with both palms and screamed a growl into them; he simultaneously wanted Hog to notice him and also never look at him again. 

He half-watched as Roadhog stood abruptly and walked over to the bed, still not saying a word. Junkrat curled defensively into himself, arms covering his face as his hands gripped painfully at his messy blond hair. Sharp breaths hissed through the gaps in his teeth between heavy sobs. 

Careful not to startle the other with quick movements, Roadhog lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed as gently as possible. He put a large, comforting hand on Junkrat’s back; the younger man jerked his shoulders at the touch initially, but settled into it. 

“Jamison… stop.” The usual gruffness of Roadhog’s voice was gone. It was replaced by a tenderness Junkrat had only heard once or twice before during their time together. 

Rat choked back a sob and untangled the trembling fingers from his hair. He sensed the concern in his partner’s voice and attempted to focus on long, deep breaths in and out. He hated to worry the other man with emotional outbursts like this. They just happened sometimes and he couldn’t control them, but Hog had always made things better. He hated to imagine what it would be like when Roadhog was no longer there to pull him out of his own brain in times like these. 

It took him a several moments to realize that Roadhog had just called him by his real name, something he usually only did when Junkrat was about to do something reckless and dangerous. He was used to hearing Hog bark his name out in annoyance, but this time it was gentle, and close. A deep breath rattled through Junkrat and his muscles relaxed a little, suddenly aware of the other man’s hand on his shoulders. 

A large thumb stroked gently at the nape of his neck a few times before Roadhog’s arm wrapped around and effortlessly pulled him close. Junkrat was quiet, wholly focused on calming himself down. Tears still streaked lightly down his stained cheeks, but the rise and fall of his chest had slowed. The soft way Roadhog had said his name echoed through his mind. He swallowed and reluctantly leaned into the larger man’s side, dropping his arms down into his lap. Junkrat inhaled deeply and chewed again at his lip, finally mustering the courage to speak.

”Hoggie, I’m sorry.” The words came out barely above a whisper. He shook his head, buried it into Hog’s shoulder and tried again, “I’m sorry, I…” 

“Shhh… You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re okay.” Roadhog brought his other hand up to stroke the young man’s head and hugged him tight, pressing the snout of his mask against him. “I’m here”.

Junkrat sniffled and swallowed hard. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a sudden breakdown, and it definitely wasn’t the first time Hog had helped soothe him out of one; the big brute could be very supportive when he really wanted to.

But this was the first time Roadhog had actually hugged him. Junkrat had never been pulled close and held tightly like this before; never felt the gentle press of the leather mask on his head. He had never heard the words “I’m here” hummed so quietly, just for him. A sigh escaped him and all at once he felt the shame and anger in his head dissolve, replaced by a warm, airy feeling. 

Already exhausted from the unwelcome mood swing, Rat found himself increasingly comfortable pressed tightly against his bodyguard. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had always wished for this, and now it was finally happening. He wrapped a timid arm around the other man’s belly and silently rejoiced when there was no objection. Maybe he hadn’t been wrong about Hog after all? He couldn’t be sure, but the voice told him it was now or never.

A spark of hope lit something in Junkrat’s chest and before he could think, the truth began to pour out of him. “I’m really happy you’re here, mate, I’m just,” he waved his hand, trying to think of the right words, “Well, you know! I get all mixed up inside sometimes and I can’t help it. I hate bein’ a burden more than anything and I worry that you, that you’ll just…” Junkrat bit his lip for a moment before continuing. 

“I always feel like I’m not good enough, ya know? Like I gotta work extra hard to make you like me, ‘cause I’m...I guess I’m just afraid you’ll leave if you don’t.” His whole body tensed, breath trapped in his lungs as he waited for a response; his nervous fingers drummed at the other man’s belly. That was the closest to confessing he had ever come, and he hoped Hog had picked up on it.

A few seconds passed and Junkrat heard the familiar sound of leather against skin before Roadhog lifted the mask just enough to press his lips against the blond’s temple.

“Jamie…” Hog whispered against him; his voice clearer than usual without the heavy filter to distort it. A static shiver ran through the young junker’s entire body. It felt like fireworks went off inside him, and he had no idea how to respond. Junkrat had waited for this day for a long time, had planned out all the suave things he would do to sweep Hog off his feet even, but nothing was happening how he’d expected it to. Admittedly, part of him had never expected it to happen at all.

Roadhog pulled back and gave the small junker in his arms another squeeze. Junkrat tilted his head up to take in the details of the other man’s face. He had seen Hog pull up his mask slightly to eat and drink plenty of times before, but he had never been able to get this close. From this angle he could make out Roadhog’s strong jawline, lined with small scars and dotted with white whiskers. The man’s lips were plump and hung apart slightly. Junkrat had seen the plain silver septum ring Roadhog sported a few times before, but he admired the way it looked up close. He squinted, but it was too dark under the mask to make out anything else.

This was already more of Hog’s face than Rat had ever seen, but he craved more. His organic hand traveled up to the short stubble of his partner’s bare chin, fingers trembling nervously as they explored this new territory. Roadhog’s body tensed slightly at the touch and Junkrat expected to be pulled away, but the other man didn’t move. His thin fingers brushed their way across the features he could see, dancing across tight lines of scar tissue on Roadhog’s cheeks. Junkrat felt like he was looking at someone he’d never met before, which was entirely true when he thought about it.

Roadhog hummed a sigh and brought one hand up to his face. Junkrat pulled his own hand back, worried he had gone too far, but Hog’s fingers curled around the edge of the mask instead. The larger man hesitated for a moment, then slowly began to lift the leather snout up and off his face. With a quick dip of his head, Roadhog slipped out of the leather straps, grunting as he turned to lay the mask on the nightstand next to the bed. He switched off the lamp, leaving only the blue light from the tv flickering in the room. Roadhog grunted and stretched his neck from side to side, settling back finally to give Jamie a decent look at his face.

The young man stared in stunned silence, his lips parted to make way for words that caught in his throat. Wide eyes darted across every newly-revealed feature, unable to decide what part of Hog’s face to look at first. A flush crept onto now-bare cheeks as Junkrat brought his hand back up to trace at the man’s sturdy jaw. He noticed one long scar that ran diagonally down across Roadhog’s nose from his left brow to the other cheek. Thick white eyebrows arched over hooded gray eyes, and his broad forehead glistened with sweat. Despite the man’s hardened features, the expression he wore was softer than Junkrat expected. The face under the mask wasn’t Roadhog, Rat thought to himself. This face belonged to Mako.

Suddenly unable to contain himself, Junkrat grinned and broke the silence, “So this is what you’ve been hiding under the hood this whole time? Thought for sure you’d be one ugly bugger with how serious you always are ‘bout this stuff, but well… that ain’t the case at all, is it mate?” A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Mako’s mouth. Junkrat gasped.

“Oooh, wow mate! Now there’s something I don’t get to see every day! I figured it was all frowns under there, but look at you!” Junkrat cooed at him. 

Roadhog snorted a laugh in reply. “Sorry… Guess I’ve been keeping them to myself all this time, huh?” The older man’s tone was earnest and his face betrayed a hint of uncharacteristic shyness that made the hair on Junkrat’s neck stand up straight.

A sudden wave of courage prompted the young junker to wrap his arms around Hog’s muscular neck, pulling himself closer. Junkrat’s head tilted up and he nudged his nose against the other man’s broad, stubbly chin. His eyes leveled with Mako’s mouth and he greedily took in the sight of the thick, slightly parted lips; lost himself in the warm, soft breaths that slipped between them. A small fire lit in his gut and a flood of repressed urges and feelings pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. More than anything, Junkrat wanted to kiss these lips.

He closed his eyes and pressed again at Mako’s chin. Jamie’s every movement was soft and deliberate as he traced upward; his nose brushed against the smooth skin at the corner of Mako’s mouth. The other man closed his eyes and nuzzled back, a low hum rumbling out of him. 

To his own surprise it was Jamie who made the first move. His flesh hand cupped around the back of Mako’s neck, closing the distance between them. Jamie placed a tender but needy kiss against the other’s soft, round lips and suddenly the room seemed to melt around him. His breath quivered and goosebumps dotted his skin. As if to make sure this was real, Junkrat opened his eyes to sneak a look at Mako. Gray eyes stared back at him, illuminated by the glow of the tv, and Jamie pulled away slightly, embarrassed suddenly by his own boldness.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to--” He was interrupted by a hand on his chin and the sensation of lush lips once more against his. Mako’s muscular arms gathered the smaller man up and held him tight; his mouth pressed into Jamie’s hungrily.

A gasp escaped Junkrat as he felt a hot, wet sensation slip between his lips, gentle but demanding. He obliged and let the other man’s tongue explore him; let it roam over his sharp, crooked teeth before settling finally to trace slow circles around his own tongue.

Jamie had been doing his best to take things slowly, afraid to come on too strong in such a vulnerable moment; but the way Mako’s tongue now pushed against him, hot and breathless, flooded over the dam that until now had held back his desire. 

Both hands gripped tightly at the collar of the other man’s shirt and he swung a leg over to roll on top of him, miraculously able to keep his mouth flush with Mako’s. Jamie lost his balance and started to slide, but heavy hands darted to wrap around his waist and keep him steady. His legs straddled the other man’s belly and once he had settled into a comfortable position, he felt the broad palm of Mako’s hand begin to slowly stroke up and down his back.

Jamie broke away to catch his breath and propped himself up to take in the image of his partner from this new position. Mako’s face shimmered with sweat, bathed in the soft blue light that flickered across the room. His plump lips hung open as needy breaths escaped him. Mako looked up at Jamie with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

All at once Junkrat felt himself consumed by a wild hunger. His tongue flicked across his lips as he memorized the sight of the larger man sprawled out unerneath him, vulnerable, looking at him so tenderly… It made his head spin. His heart beat out of his chest and he let out a small moan as a wave of energy crested inside him. 

Junkrat’s hands gripped the sheets on either side of Hog’s head as he plunged back down into the kiss, long tongue slipping inside the other’s mouth, unexpected but welcome. Jamie’s head bobbed gently in contrast with the greedy, desperate movements of his mouth. 

They panted around each other, hot breath sticking to sweaty skin. Junkrat shivered as Mako ran both hands up and down his sides in long, slow strokes from his thighs to his ribs, over and over, pace quickening in time with their breathing. Two large palms cupped his ass and squeezed; Jamie bit down on Mako’s bottom lip and slowly pulled up for air again.

“Roadie… Mako.” Junkrat tested out both names, voice barely above a whisper, eyes fixed in a longing gaze at the man under him.

“Mako,” the other man echoed in affirmation and once again wrapped his hands around Jamie’s waist, thumbs massaging gentle circles into the sharp hip bones. The sensation sent a shiver rippling through the young junker’s body, hips automatically jerking a response against his partner’s belly. 

Large fingers poked experimentally under the waistband at the front of Jamie’s pants and he bit his lip to stifle a small moan. With a gentle nod of permission he sat upright, arms dropping to his sides to show off his entire bare torso. Jamie closed his eyes and a blush crept across freckled cheeks and onto his ears. It was a little embarrassing to be on display like this, but he liked it. He wanted to let Roadhog take every piece of him until there was nothing left.

Jamie heard a low hum of appreciation and Mako slowly, almost teasingly, moved to cup at the already bulging tent in his pants. His muscles tensed at the touch, and Mako pulled back.  
“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll let you know if I want you to stop,” Junkrat assured the other man and sucked in a breath when he felt the hand return a moment later. 

Now that Jamie had given explicit permission, he felt Hog’s hand begin to rub and knead dutifully at the hard flesh of his crotch. The smaller man rolled his hips rhythmically against Mako’s palm. He whimpered as his body tensed with the familiar tightness of an approaching orgasm. Jamie reached down to quickly undo his own pants; the pressure of his member against the tight cloth made him ache, and he wanted to show himself off a little, besides. A pleasured, relieved sigh rattled out of him as the bulge in his underwear was freed and settled against the belly beneath him.

Junkrat opened his eyes and looked down to see Mako staring up at him. The man’s expression was still warm and tender; he smiled up at Rat, eyes full of adoration. Jamie was about to jokingly ask what he was so happy about, but the other man spoke first.

“You’re cute.” 

Jamie was taken aback at the unexpected compliment, and brought his organic hand up to cover his face as best he could. His heart felt like it wanted to grow wings and fly away. Nobody had said something like that to him for as long as he could remember. He didn’t think he was very attractive, was pretty sure he was the opposite, in fact. But when Hoggie said it… He decided he felt cute, for now.

Mako’s hand dipped casually into Jamie’s underwear and resurfaced with the man’s length wrapped in his palm. Jamie squeezed his eyes closed and moaned as he arched his back into the touch. Roadhog pumped heavy strokes up and down the shaft, which became slicked with precum in mere seconds. He focused everything he had on Jamie’s cock with one hand while the other reached down to pleasure himself as well.

Jamie’s fingers clenched and released, his hands traveled along every surface they could reach as Hog worked him faster. The tightness in his body boiled over and a breath caught in his lungs as he bucked frantically into Mako’s grip. 

“That’s it, Jamie,” Roadhog cooed, his own voice strained as he neared his limit.

Those words sent Junkrat over the edge. His entire body went rigid and the breath he was holding came out as a high-pitched groan as thick ropes of cum spilled out into the palm closed around him. Suddenly, the larger man bucked and twisted under Jamie as his own orgasm shuddered through him, accompanied by a loud throaty groan. Mako continued to pump Junkrat as he rode out his orgasm; milked until the younger man winced and wiggled away. 

Jamison tucked himself back into his underwear and slid off Hog’s belly, collapsing with a contented sigh at the larger man’s side. His head turned to rest against Roadhog with a tired smile and the two men laid in silence together for a minute, their breathing returning to normal. 

Jamie admired the way Hog’s tan skin looked in the dim light, dewy with sweat. The subtle heave of his chest, and the way his eyes sparkled. This was the happiest and most relaxed Junkrat had felt in ages. He had spent months wishing he could tell Mako how he felt. Spent countless nights imagining Mako’s hands on his skin. Mako’s soft voice whispering his name. Mako’s tongue pressed hungrily into him… There had been so many firsts tonight, it made Jamie’s head swim. 

The soft creak of the bed brought him out of his thoughts and he watched through sleepy, half-lidded eyes as Mako got up to head toward the bathroom.

“Sorry about your hand,” he nodded toward the messy fist the other man held in the air, and Mako shook his head.

“Worth it. Got to see you squirm.” Mako shot a playful grin at Jamie before he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

“Hey, you can’t just say something like that and run off!” Jamie called after him, and a muffled chuckle answered from the other room. He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, and a wave of contented bliss cascaded through him. Mako was there to stay.


End file.
